


lolita

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, collaring, face riding, harry has a kink for lolita louis, who doesnt have a kink for lolita louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He blinks up at Harry under his sticky, dark lashes before pulling the slick finger out his mouth and whispering “fuck me, daddy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>for the prompt; <em>'could you do louis in lace with daddy kink?'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	lolita

**Author's Note:**

> i would say this hasn't happened but i am like, 99.9% sure louis tomlinson has worn lace and has called someone fucking him 'daddy' before so.  
> anyways, this was inspired by a lingerie blog that had the prettiest undergarments that i wanted to see louis wear. since that will never happen, though, i settled on just writing it out.  
> dedicated to anon who prompted it and to the people i tormented with my lingerie reblog spree.
> 
> EDIT: THIS GOT WAY MORE shiT THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD AND I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO SAY THIS FIC DOES NOT REPRESENT LOLITA IN A CORRECT WAY AT ALL!!! LOLITA IS A YOUNGER GIRL WITH A MUCH OLDER MAN WITH THE SWAYS OF LOVE/LUST AND OBSESSION SO!!! JUST GOOGLE IT OR!!! I WAS JUST LISTENING TO THE SONG SO I DID THIS. ALSO IT WAS WRITTEN IN THREE HOURS SO IT'S PROLLY NOT THAT GOOD JFC WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME

He wrinkles his nose as the collar snaps around his neck, reaching one hand up to tug at it. He then looks at Harry’s reflection in the mirror, seeing him look just as apprehensive.

 _“Well,”_ Louis says lightly, flicking his eyes away when Harry doesn't respond to his glance. He rubs at the thick band, happy it’s not leather but fully aware that the pink silk and white ruffles poking around it just makes it look all the more kinky.

He turns to face Harry, stretching one arm out to grab the counter of their master bathroom and blinks up at him expectantly. Harry looks away from the mirror and to Louis, eyes wide. His mouth is set in a straight line, and his eyebrows are in that familiar furrow.

Louis sighs, frustrated already by Harry’s lack of answer and the way the collar digs into the breakable skin of his neck.

 _“Well.”_ He frowns at Harry before gripping them hem of his shirt and pulling it up, taking the material off from his smaller torso. He can feel the cool air of the washroom hit his warm skin, and he grunts, annoyed, as he lets his thin top fall to the floor of the bathroom. It’s slightly wet, shiny and puddley, as they just had a bath together an hour before that ended up getting dirtier than they were before climbing in.

 _“Hand me what you got.”_ Louis holds his hand out, and Harry stands there dumbly (as usual, Louis would like to say) before Louis hits his lower abdomen and he gets into action. He nods jerkily, reaching behind himself to give Louis a small, pink bag. Louis tries his hardest not to gape at it, but it’s hard.

 _“How?”_ he asks curiously, taking the bag. It looks like it’s from an upscale lingerie boutique, what with the trim on top, the rosy pink colour and the ribbon tied to the handle. Harry shrugs, reaching back to scratch his neck. His cheeks are pink, and it looks like he’s trying to look anywhere but Louis.

 _“I...”_ he mumbles faintly as Louis peeks into the bag, shuffling the layers of red tissue paper out of the way to see the contents. _“I have my ways, I guess.”_

Louis huffs. _“Will i see you on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow with the headline,_ ‘Harry Styles buying costy undergarments for his secret lover?’”

Harry coughs, closing his eyes. _“Well, at least it’ll be a true headline.”_

Louis rolls his eyes, before gripping the sink of the vanity and hopping onto the counter. He sits there, cross-legged, pulling his newer pair of Dainty Converse off, throwing them beside the shirt. He then spreads the bag open and thrusts a hand inside.

_“Fuck.”_

His eyes widen and suddenly, the collar is a million times more real. It all feels more real, actually.

His throat is dry and he can hardly swallow as the pit of his tummy becomes hot- embarrassingly hot. He thumbs the material of the knickers in his hand, mouth falling open. Harry looks like he’s about to keel over in front of him, and Louis feels bad for the boy, because it must actually be hard to ask your lover to indulge in what you want.

He just never knew- never knew that Harry, his Harry would come up to him one day, face tinged pink, wrap his arms around Louis’ torso and whisper, _“do you know what ‘lolita’ is, baby?”_

He puts the bag on the side, places the knickers onto his lap before looking up at Harry. He says, softly, _“love, could you wait for me in the bedroom?”_

Harry looks up so quickly, Louis is worried about his neck. He nods, giving a small smile at Louis before turning around and heading to the door. Before he goes, though, he looks at Louis with wide eyes that seem... worried.

_“Love, you don’t have to if you don't want-”_

_“Shush,”_ Louis says, waving him out. _“I know that off my own accord already, Harry.”_

Harry gives Louis another smile that seems thankful, before stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

Louis hops off the counter then; quickly shucks off his sweats and shoves them to his shirt and shoes with his foot. He turns his attention back in front of himself, opens the bag again and sighing when he sees a small, complementary tube of lip gloss sitting in the bottom from the boutique. He fishes it out, sets it onto the counter. He then takes the knickers and holds them up, inspecting them.

They’re delicate and light, not anything raunchy, dark red. They have a thin waistband with a small ribbon sat in the middle, and a row of see-through ruffles hang out the band. He turns them over, admittedly admiring the pretty pale pink colour before gasping quite audibly.

The back is all sheer lace until it comes over the bum, and in the spot is a cut with thick pink ribbons hatching over. A little knot is tied on top so when need, you can untie it and have access to the-

Louis stands up straight, cock thickening in his briefs. He drops the knickers and reaches to his waist, bends down to pull them off. He kicks them away as well and before he can rethink anything, he grabs the panties and slips them on.

They’re one of the softest things he’s ever worn, he realizes as he gently tugs them up and they feel so _innocent_ even though they’re anything but. He pulls them up over his crotch, and he can’t help the little noise that falls out his parted lips as they settle over his cock.

He looks up to the mirror, sees the way his hard-on is tenting them. He bites his lip, reaches down and lightly palms himself over them. He literally feels ready to go, and after he’s had Harry fuck the life out of him he’ll thank the younger boy.

He takes his hand away before he gets himself off and reaches out for the gloss, opens it and nearly confidently swipes it over his mouth, imitating the way his sisters and Eleanor do it. He purses his lips after, trying to even out the coat before smacking a kiss and giggling to himself.

He can do this.

With one last glance at himself in the mirror, he walks to the door on tiptoes and closes the light before slowly pulling it open just a crack. He can see Harry sitting on his side of the bed (not like they really have sides anymore, they just end up rolling onto the other or cuddling too close), and he looks worried. He can’t see Louis yet though, and Louis tugs at the collar once more before  softly padding out.

He crawls onto the bed from his side, behind Harry and he can see Harry stiffen as the bed dips the slightest bit when Louis shuffles on. Before he can turn around though, Louis knees his way to right behind him and hugs him from behind, clutching at his white shirt and dipping his head down to kiss him on the back of his neck.

 _“You’re so dirty, Harry, backless panties, honestly. And ‘lolita’ style, oh my.”_ He hears the hitch in Harry’s breathing, before the younger boy roughs out, _“lay- lay down, please. I need to see you.”_

Louis complies, moving away from him to get down onto his back. He lets one hand fall to beside his hip, curls the other one beside his cheek on the pillow. He watches with hooded eyes as Harry moves until he’s looming over Louis, making the room seem even darker than it is; just lit by the standing lamp in the corner near the windows.

Harry lets his neck fall lower to let himself get a better view, and Louis watches as his eyes hungrily take in the smaller boy sprawled underneath him. He then dips his head down, presses his lips to the small spot of skin showing right above Louis’ collar.

_“Mine.”_

Louis’ hips cant up as soon as the words leave Harry’s lips, and the heat that’s been in his tummy for a while spreads like a flame throughout him. His hands come up and grip into the shorter curls at the base of Harry’s neck, and he spreads his legs out either side of his narrow hips.

_“Harry-”_

Harry’s kissing right underneath his ear now and he stiffens when Louis says his name. Louis opens his eyes and looks down at him, and since his head is in an awkward position a little dribble of saliva unwillingly spills out his lips. Harry looks up at him, eyes dark.

_“Dad- daddy.”_

Louis cries out as Harry bites into his neck, and his fingers grip his hair tighter. Harry’s hands come to rub nonsensical circles into his hips, and he slowly moves them up until they’re pressed between Louis’ thighs, holding them apart. He kisses the dark mark on Louis’ neck, then arches his neck to kiss him sloppy and open-mouthed.

Louis lets his mouth fall open as soon as Harry presses divots into his thighs, moaning and sliding his shaky hands down to the rippling muscles of Harry’s back, feeling them move as Harry shifts his body and licks into his mouth.

He lets his eyes fall closed again as Harry kisses him hard yet with that little sense of worry he always has; that little care deep inside him that won't let him be free. He cares about Louis, and that makes Louis want to give himself up to this boy in any way possible.

 _“Daddy,”_ he mumbles as Harry pulls away from the kiss, and he lets Harry drag one of his thumbs through the saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth, lets him press the pad of his finger to his tongue and sucks on it, fluttering his lashes as he looks up at Harry from underneath them.

Harry draws his thumb back, and they both watch with interest as the thin trail of saliva keeps his thumb and Louis’ tongue together. Louis grips Harry’s hips then, cock twitching and he lets his head fall back onto the pillows. _“Daddy, please.”_

 _“What do you want, doll?”_ and those words have Louis keening. He was never easy, but with harry it’s so hard to keep any shame.

 _“Just- just want you,”_ is what he says back, and he watches as Harry sits back on his haunches. He gasps as Harry reaches out to touch the collar.

 _“Should get you a tag for it,”_ he mumbles, and Louis’ mouth nearly waters until Harry pulls his hand back and grips the hem of his shirt, pulls it off.

 _“Want you to ride my face,”_ is what he says when he tosses the shirt off to the side. Louis nods jerkily, lets Harry lay down before he moves to straddle his broad shoulders, back facing the younger boy. He bends over, reaches down to untie Harry’s sweats and now it feels even more real; the collar feels more present and the knickers feel more snug on his arse.

He tugs Harry’s pants off, waits until he lifts his legs to pull them off all the way and let them join the pile of clothes on the floor.

He lets out a shaky gasp as Harry brings his hands up and places his palms onto the round of his arse. He then grips Harry’s thighs tight as he feels the boy thumb at the crosshatching covering his arse from view.

He shakily pushes his hand down and into Harry’s tented boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock. It’s hard and warm, and he brings his other hand round to push the boxers out of the way. He licks the sticky tack of strawberry lipgloss from his lips when he sees his little hand wrapped around the thick girth, and bends his torso down to kitten lick at the head.

Harry squeezes Louis’ arse as he does so, which only encourages him. He opens his mouth wide as he can and takes Harry down midway, licking at the underside of his length as he pulls off to get a rhythm.

Just as he goes back down and slides his mouth tight and hot around Harry’s cock, he feels Harry pry his bum cheeks apart and nose into the warm space. Louis stomach feels hot again and he pushes back onto it, just a bit, mouth leaking around Harry.

Harry slowly trails a finger up his thigh before moving to the small of Louis’ back and gripping the knot keeping the crosshatch tied together. He pulls on it slowly, and Louis feels every single ribbon unwind from around his arse crack. Harry pulls his finger through them to help them unwind quicker and then Louis can feel the cool air hitting his warm bum.

 _“So lovely,”_ Harry hums, spreading the cheeks again and leaning in to lick over Louis’ clenching hole. Louis’ body twitches at that, and he closes his eyes again, focuses on how hot Harry feels on his tongue. He drags his head up, licking at Harry and the younger boy’s hips hitch up, making the head of his cock his the back of Louis’ throat and Louis gags before bringing a hand round to grip at the base of Harry, hold him steady as he fucks up into Louis’ mouth.

After one more thrust, Harry stops and just as quick as he left Louis’ arse he goes back to it; spreading the round cheeks and immediately burying his face in between them, licking at Louis’ hole long and flat, dampening the tight pink skin before slowly licking and lapping into Louis’ heat.

 _“Oh-”_ Louis gasps, and he pushes his hips back, moving his mouth away from Harry’s cock and dropping his head down, panting feverishly. Harry keeps him steady with one hand, and snakes his other one around Louis’ waist to palm him over the knickers. Louis lets out another noise, and at the moment his biggest decision in life is whether to push onto Harry’s working tongue or his large, warm palm and he tries to lick at Harry again but just lets a dribble of saliva fall from his open mouth and onto Harry’s thigh.

 _“Fuck onto my mouth,”_ Harry groans from underneath him and he would never not do something Harry asks, so he grips Harry’s hips tight and gets into a sitting position, whining as Harry turns his head slightly to lick at the soft, ticklish skin on the inside of his thigh.

He rolls his hips a little and at that, Harry leaves one last wet kiss onto his thigh before pulling back and he licks at Louis again, begins to lick at him fervently and Louis cries out as he grips his hips tight and cranes his neck up to lap inside him quick and hot, eyelashes fluttering against his skin and Louis feels the tears burn the corners of his eyes at how not enough it is and he pushes back onto Harry’s face, thighs shaking with the exertion of keeping himself up.

He feels Harry spread his arse apart wider again, diving in and lavishing his tongue over the furiously clenching skin. He moves in tight little spirals, hardly shifting his mouth around and tightening his teeth, kissing and licking again. He moves in impossibly close, going down and pressing sucking kisses to the underside of Louis’ panty-clad balls, and Louis uncontrollably thrusts forward with a keen, fucking into the air.

He presses back onto Harry’s slick, wet tongue and he feels Harry’s grip loosen on his hips, allowing him to move how he wants and he begins to rock his arse down onto Harry’s mouth in a pace, crying out when Harry begins to palm him over the knickers.

 _“Wanna come for daddy?”_ he asks, and Louis twitches, mouth dropping open as the tears spill out and roll down his cheeks hotly. He nods.

 _“Yeah, yes please, really wanna,”_ he chokes out and Harry’s hand slips under one opening of the knickers to grip his hard cock, and as Louis fucks down onto his tongue he begins to stroke him off at the same pace, thumbing at his slit and using the bubbling precome to drag down, lessen the dry pull. Louis whimpers now, voice lost and thrusts up into Harry’s fist, feeling Harry stroke him once more before he comes all over the younger boys hand, splattering onto his shaking thighs and on his quaking tummy and the softest skin on his thighs.

He’s utterly limp as Harry helps him sit up before getting up himself, holding Louis close to his warm body before setting his down onto where he was just laying a minute before. Louis whimpers, reaching out and pawing at Harry, who looks horny and sweaty as he shuffles up the bed, getting onto his knees in front of Louis and gripping his hard cock, stroking himself off in front of Louis’ face.

 _“Open your pretty little mouth, sweetheart,”_ he whispers hoarsely, and Louis complies, closing his eyes and letting his lips part. He suckles on the head of Harry’s cock when the boy presses it onto his tongue and then Harry pulls back, fisting himself quick before coming all over Louis’ chin, neck, collar bones and smearing the pulsing head onto the hollow of his right cheek.  

Louis opens his eyes, brings a hand up and wipes through the mess, bringing up a finger and curling it into his mouth, and it would be elegant if he wasn't sucking Harry’s release off his middle finger.

He blinks up at Harry under his sticky, dark lashes before pulling his slick finger out his mouth and whispering _“fuck me, daddy.”_

Harry grabs his hand as well as his other and pins them above his head with only one of his (typical) and pressing his own fingers to Louis’ bottom lip. His eyes are hooded and his lips are dark and his voice is rough and thick when he husks out _“suck.”_

Louis lets him press the digits inside his mouth and wets them almost eagerly, laving them with his tongue and sucking on them before Harry is groaning _“fuck, spread your legs.”_

Louis does it so needily it must on fucking slutty; lets his thighs fall apart and he looks down between their bodies as Harry presses the tip of his pointer finger to his slick hole, and he whines, pushing his hips down. _“Daddy-”_

 _“Shh, princess,”_ Harry coos before nipping at the skin above his collar again and Louis nearly comes from just that word. He gasps and tilts his head back, letting Harry suck more marks onto him, letting Harry fucking own him.

Harry twists the finger up into him and he moans full and thick now, feeling his limp cock twitch. He looks up at Harry and he feels so needy in a way, and he lets out a shaky breath and Harry just knows, dips down to kiss Louis and it’s like they’re forgetting what they’re doing for a second, and it’s just those sweet little kisses they share before Harry empties him and presses two fingers back in, scissoring him and stretching him out and Louis wiggles his hips, mewls at the feeling as Harry’s digits press against his prostate.

 _“Daddy, please, please-”_ and he feels the tears spill over his eyes again and he chokes out a sob as the collar digs into his skin, a constant reminder of who he belongs to, not only for this little fantasy but after and tomorrow and for the rest of his life. _“Fuck me, now, please-”_

Harry lets go of his wrists and reaches out to the table beside the bed, grabs the lube from the top and he continues to fuck Louis thoroughly with his fingers as Louis slicks his own hand up and reaches down to stroke him, both to slickness and hardness and Harry lets out a sort of wrecked noise, before choking out _“you’re so small, princess-”_

Louis nods, breath catching and he watches as Harry slides his fingers out, shoves the panties to the side, grips the back of his thighs and hitches them over his wide shoulders. Louis hefts his upper body up onto his elbows to watch as Harry’s thickness enters the slick, messy, pink heat between his legs and he mewls, knowing that they’re literally one as Harry sinks all the way in and Harry presses their bodies close, folding Louis in half to kiss him open-mouthed before Luis digs his nails into the rippling and flexing muscles of his back and almost begs _“move.”_

Harry pulls back then, breathing hard and he moves out before fucking back into Louis hard, rucking him up the bed and Louis’ moan is stuck in his throat as Harry begins to fuck into him harder than he ever has, hot, deep drags in and out of him, and he grips the sheets beside his hip as Harry grunts and holds his thighs tighter, as leverage to take him harder and his hips move back and forth, slapping against the underside of Louis’ arse, causing it to turn a light red and darker every hit after.

Louis pants and cants his hips up, whimpering and whining for more and Harry drops his thighs, spreading them out on each side of himself and placing one hand on each side of Louis, caging him in before he continues to fuck into him faster and harder and he brings his lips down, mouthing at Louis’ neck hotly, whispering things like ' _you know who you belong to now’_ and _‘you take me so well’_ and Louis’ thighs shake harshly as his cock twitches and bounces near his navel on every thrust and he feels like his body will break in oversensitivity when Harry finally hits his prostate and he looks up at the younger boy, chest heaving up and down and Harry continues to fuck him right that way until he mumbles _“touch yourself, princess.”_

He reaches down and grips his cock with a shaky hand, whining as Harry licks the saliva away from the corner of his mouth and he fists himself quickly, eyes blurred with the tears and hand moving fast until Harry knocks his hand away and tugs him at the same brutal pace of his thrusts and then Louis’ arching, mouth dropping open and back dipping upwards as he spills his second release all over his tummy and Harry’s chest.

He’s tight and hot and slick around Harry now, clenching around him and Harry thrusts up into him once, twice more before stilling his shaking body and coming inside him. It’s hot and filthy and as he pulls out, it leaks down the lightly tanned skin on the insides of Louis’ thighs gloriously.

 _“Quite definitely yours,”_ Louis rasps out, pressing his trembling fingers to the slick mess and rubbing around. Harry flops beside him and before he pulls him in for that well-known after-sex cuddle, he moves to undo the collar. Louis stops him though.

_“Wanna keep it on me.”_

Harry blinks at him before smiling fondly. _“Honestly, though. You tell me I’m weird for it yet you are basically a lolita.”_

Louis yawns, brushing his fingers over Harry’s cheek. _“Only for you.”_

_~end._


End file.
